


Peter Parker Is Not Dead... Anymore.

by YellowRosebud



Category: spider-man homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowRosebud/pseuds/YellowRosebud
Summary: READ THE WHOLE SUMMERY!Thanos snapped. Peter Parker fought Thanos. He died. Thanos is beat. But the only one who vanished was Peter. Now he is back. Peter Parker is alive. Sorry this summary sucks. How will life be during the aftermath, or lack thereof?The summery sucks a lot, I promise it is a lot better than it sounds, I wrote this because I couldn’t find one like the one I wanted anywhere, where they stopped Thanos right after the Snap so only Peter vanishes, and then what it is like when he comes back, what it is like for other people.PS I only say character death because of Peter and Thanos.





	1. Chapter 1

Ned Leeds. Formerly Peter Parker’s best friend, formerly Spider-Man’s guy in the chair. Until Peter died. Until he finally went on that one mission he never came back from. 

Thanos.


	2. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer don’t worry.

Ned slowly dragged his feet through the hallway, hat in hand, not on head. The first day of his sophomore year. Without Peter.

He slowly sulked into his homeroom, taking a seat at the back of the class, setting his hat down on the ground, and his head on the desk. He and Peter always were exited for their sophomore year, but Peter was gone, and no one but Ned knew where.

The teacher entered and nobody paid any particular attention to her as she started roll call.

“Ned Leeds?”

Ned’s head jerked up. “Yeah, I- I’m here.”

“John Mathews?”

“Here!” An overly exited preppy kid raised his hand high.

“Peter Parker?”

There was a silence, and just as Ned was about to say that there was no Peter, not anymore, a voice interrupted him. A small, weak, pained voice that Ned knew so well.

“Here.”


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters WILL get longer, I PROMISE!

“No. There is no possible way. He is dead. He died on Titan.” Ned’s brain screamed at him. But here he was. The seat in the second row. Peter Parker. The one who was supposed to be dead, or as everyone else thought, missing for almost a year. 9 months.

The class sat shocked for a moment, then erupting in questions.

“Where were you?”  
“What happened to you?”  
“Why come back now?”  
“Did you get kidnapped?!”

“STOP!” Peter suddenly broke out of his quietness. “I moved away for awhile.” He said simply, turning back to the front of the room. It was clear the short lived conversation was over.

—————————————————————

“Peter...?” Ned whispered after school ended. He was to much in shock to even think about Peter until now.

“What?!” Peter snapped harshly, his tone then softening when he saw his best bud. “Ned. Hey. Sorry... I’m sorry.” Peter looked as if he were going to cry as he hugged Ned.

Ned didn’t know if he was saying sorry about snapping at him, or if he meant The Snap, either way, he hugged the boy on the verge of tears softly, as if he was worried he was going to break.


	4. Michelle

“Hey loser, where were you? You missed the academic decathlon.” While MJ’s words were rather unempathetic, her tone was soft and clear she was glad he was back.

“Something happen Spider-boy?”

“WHAT!?” Peter whisper-screeched.

“You guys aren’t as inconspicuous as you’d like to believe.”

Ned’s mouth looked as if it was going to fall off its hinges, while Peter had recovered somewhat.

“You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Loser, I’ve know since last year’s Homecoming Dance, if I was going to tell people, I would have done it by now. Besides, who is going to believe me?”

“Oh, uh, good point.”

—————————————————————

Ned, Peter and Michelle ended up walking to the park together, taking the long route back to May’s.

—————————————————————

“May! I’m home. Ned and MJ are here too.” Peter walled into the living room area of the apartment, seeing a note on the coffee table.   
(Hi Peter! I’m not going to be home for awhile, I should be back around 10:00, I’m so sorry, work : ( See you then honey! )

Ned walked up to Peter holding the note. “What is it?”

“May’s not going to be home ‘till 10:00.” Peter’s voice was small, like a child who was just told they’re parents were leaving forever.

“It’s fine, we’ll hang with you here until she comes back.” MJ butted in. She didn’t know what was going on with Peter, but she wanted to be there for him.

“Yeah, we can order pizza!” Ned chirped. 

Peter smiled at his friend’s efforts to make him feel better. He didn’t know how MJ came to be one of his closest friends, but he was really glad she was.

—————————————————————

When the pizza came they all settled in to the couch, Peter was snuggled so deep into the couch cushions Michelle was afraid it might swallow him whole.

The three teens laughed and talked and just had a great time in general. It was only when they started to watch a movie did problems arise.


	5. Bad

The movie was grim. Too grim. It had torture and separation and kidnapping and other completely horrible and abominable things that could scar a full grown adult. They selected a movie at random with their eyes closed, but they would have never have chosen it with Peter there. Only a complete and total psycho would have.

Peter freaked out. Ned and Michelle didn't know what happened to him while he was gone, but it not seemed to make whatever happened to him at homecoming even worse. Of course, after homecoming Peter hid it very well, and never told his two best friends. He felt it wasn't important, he should suck it up, even the panic attacks. But what happened is so much worse than homecoming, so much worse.

The world around him spun. He felt sick. Not this again. Please. He lost feeling of his body, he couldn't breath. He was dying. He is dying. Again. Not again. Not again. Not again. Please.

( so sorry, while I have experienced something close to a panic attack, that was a while ago, so I can't really remember. Sorry if this is totally inaccurate.)

Michelle looked over at Peter to see if he was doing any better, but found him curled up, hiding from the world, breathing hard, gasping for breath, sweating. He looked terrified.

"Peter?" Michelle whispered. Ned looked over at the worried girl and the boy in tears, then impediment lay turning off the tv.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry, but I have bee REALLY busy, and I have another story I am writing, so this is not my tip top priority. Sorry, I will still try to update when I can, though, love you guys, again, so sorry!


End file.
